User blog:NovaTopaz/Proposal: Economy
Basic economy system: Income: 50-100 * number of significant systems(+ (~10* number of insignificant systems, if any. This can be ignored, or removed from this entirely, as the number of significant systems can already take this into account)) + utility improvements / 3(... And super factories or the like? IDK) (the income per planet can go higher than this, but it will have to be judged by admins as to wether it can be put there without issues arising), per week, with a max of 2-6 weeks of unused points, depending on how many systems you have. Maintenance is deducted after. 10,000+ for any weapons which could destroy planets, if they are even allowed ever. While unlikely, still want to account for it in case they ever are used, not to say they will be used. Won't account for system breakers because those would be physically impossible to power up, even if feasible. 2,500 for super capitals(4-5 GJ+. In other words, near Narada or at Narada level vessels.) 1,100 for intermediate level capitals (3-4 GJ) 700 for capital ships(2-3 GJ, with some variance on the lower range) 400 for sub capitals 50-200 for small utility vessels(tug boats, resupply or salvage vessel, etc) 50-100 for smaller sub-capitals 10 for small corvettes, frigates, destroyers, and sub light star fighters. For reference, a Yevata class corvette falls into this category, so no ships using 24x10x2 as the base building block. 100 for major land or space defense installations, will vary ~30 for surface super warships ~5 for surface vessels ~1 for anything below a surface vessel level, such as small probes, very large tanks, and non sub-light capable fighters. A lot of these can probably be done by Tato's classification system or the like, as I know there was some discussion on the discord for that sort of thing. These are also the base cost of ships, this doesn't account for stuff like large caliber particle beams or the like which count as refits/weaponry. Obviously, there is far too many weapons to name that could be put into this, so a lot of that will have to be added later. Maintenance: 1/10 of the value of the item, or higher. Not really decided on this one, but I'll need feedback on this before it will be decided, as will most of this stuff, but it's just a suggestion. Mothballing a ship will cut the maintenance cost in half, but it requires a week to bring it back to the active fleet, assuming no retrofits are done. Now, to give an example. 100 * 15 = 1500 2 capitals * 700 = 1400 1 sub-capital = 100 1500 on the next week - 150 = 1350 for ships and other stuff. You can't sustain the building of multiple capitals if you don't either conquer more habitable systems, or invest points back into the economy to improve it, or the above mentioned mothballing, which would be a last resort in many cases due to the time required to bring it back into service. Also, even if you max out the ships you could bring, you have 15 systems to patrol, and even if you had 10 capitals that could each protect one system, there is still 5 systems(plus whatever other, more insignificant systems there might be) that can be raided by much smaller and more agile vessels that are far lower in cost, and can absolutely destroy. That means even a organization with one or two systems to it's name can take on a 15 system opponent who goes full capital spam. This is to encourage the use of multiple, smaller vessels for patrol duties and other operations, and to prevent something like BSCN where capitals generally were the best ships to have, period. Also, with a reserve of 9000, making 12 capitals that cost 8400 1500 - 840 = 660. So you could make one more capital, due to 600 left over points, but after that, you'd only be able to build one every 2 weeks. This is grossly over simplified, but it does prove the point that it does work to counter capital spam. Just needs work on exact values... Utilities: Basically, you can invest points back into the economy to increase it's output(therefore increasing the income of the populous and gaining more income tax as a result), and will not go away for some time. However, you can't increase the investment beyond the value of the tax income already gained from planets and expect to gain something from it. It won't filter back to you after that point, and is essentially null and void for the purposes of the income calculations It will take 2 weeks for it to take effect. Then, 8 to 12 weeks(8 for most, 12 for newer people or nations) after it goes into effect, the investments will decay off, in the order of which they were instated to it, to show some kind of depreciation of the investment. However, they will decay off in 4 weeks instead if no investment is made into it between the one you do and the 4 week cut off, so you can't just make one huge investment on week 1, get it on week 3, and expect the one investment to last into month 2, week 3. Multiple, smaller subsidies are better than a one-time big investment, because generally the money will go to waste faster. This is a 'nice to have', but you shouldn't be taking this for granted, because unlike the straight tax income from having a certain number of systems, it can be damaged or destroyed if you get into a war and a significant system gets attacked, because the investment of new equipment and facilities that result from it can be targeted. Though, saying that, they are indirect, so they do not directly relate, so it would still be a safer investment than making what was so common in BSCN... The super factories and whatnot. Insignificant systems: These are systems which do not provide much income on their own, because they lack a populace that can pay taxes or the like, but are very useful for those that don't really care about the populace for some reason, like Prometheus from BSCN. Sadly, not a whole lot that can be used to counter this, and no doubt a lot of discussion will be put to this, but they will be using the same system, as, even if they don't have tax income from the people or the like, they still have to get resources to build and maintain the ships, and this is where some generalization will be used. A government or a PMC will usually not be affiliated with mining, or even a corporation with several separate divisions. They could make the equipment, but they do not necessarily operate the equipment, and instead pay someone else to do it. So they will still be under the same sort of system, just that the system count would be more based on the systems doing mining, which I'm assuming would be at a 1:1 ratio to each other. Again, the sig system count kinda accounts for the income from the insignificant systems, as they are hubs for the raw materials to collect at. Very basic system demonstrations and very much oversimplified in terms of the specific numbers, but this is definitely better than the other system, which says everyone has a flat income and also isn't very flexible. Instead, several broad categories are used, using some way to indicate a difference besides number of guns. Again, probably going to use something else if those are things are implemented, but again, this is just a proposal. Also too lazy to change formatting from iPad to Wikia :P Category:Blog posts